Known airbag modules comprise an airbag and a gas generator with a plurality of components for fastening the airbag to the gas generator. Known airbags have an opening through which gases generated by a gas generator can be conducted to the airbag interior. The airbag is fastened to a housing by means of flanges and screws or clamping means. The gas generator is also fastened to the housing by means of screws or clamping means.
Such an airbag module is, for instance, known from WO 94-25311. Said airbag module comprises an airbag, a gas generator and additional fastening elements for fastening the airbag to the gas generator. The airbag has an opening through which the gas generator extends into the airbag interior. The periphery of the opening is clamped into an additional airbag holding ring. The airbag with the airbag holding ring is fastened between an additional fastening plate and a part of the housing together with a flange provided at the gas generator. Starting out from the housing clamping elements extend through the flange of the gas generator and the airbag by holding the additional holding plate. Thus, the gas generator and the airbag are retained between the holding plate and the housing through a clamping effect.
Said known airbag modules, therefore, include a plurality of individual components resulting in a laborious and time-consuming fabrication and high manufacturing costs. Moreover, a large number of individual components result in an increased weight of the airbag module.